Pure Love
by Yasha Clstmk213
Summary: This is my original short play for "Lock Cole's First Love"


! Pure Love! Drama Short Play By: Tomoko Ueno  
  
Casts: Christine, Olive, Maliko, Lock, Christine's mother (Mom), and Narrator.  
  
Scene 1  
  
Narrator: Christine, Olive and Maliko were nine years old and they are sisters. One day, a fourteen-year-old boy, Lock, came to Christine's house. Mom: (Gently) Girls, this is Lock, he is studying at a school near our house. Say hello to him. Sisters: (Happily) Hello, Lock onii-chan (Japanese, means "Brother"). Lock: (Shyly) Hi, girls, I will be here for about 3 years. So, yorosiku. Sisters (Christine the loudest): Yorosiku onegai simasu. (Japanese, means, "Let's have a good relationship each other").  
  
Narrator: Later, the sisters are in their room. Christine: (To her sisters) He's so handsome, I like him. Maliko: Me, too. Olive: (Shocked) What! That's handsome? I don't think so. Christine: (Wondering) Why?? Olive: Because I don't like him so much. Maliko: (Sigh) Well, sis, you gonna used to him because he is going to live here until he graduates from the school here.  
  
Scene 2  
  
Narrator: In this year, Christine always tries to see Lock every time he has time. Their interest are the same, even they like each other. Christine: (Cheerfully) Hey, Lock onii-chan! Lock: (Stop his work, raise his head) Oh, hi, Chris (Christine's nickname), how are you? Christine: Good, are you free? Lock: Wait, I just need to figure out the last question of my homework. Christine: OK. Lock: (Writing for a while) OK, finished! So, what's up, Chris? Christine: (Thinking) Well, I just thought of something. Is it ok if I call you a nickname because you call me "Chris" as my nickname? Lock: It's ok. Christine: (Thinking) umm. How about. Locky? Ishi-kun? (Ishi=Rock, Rock is similar to Lock) No, no, how about. Ah, I thought of a good nickname, Loh- kun (lokkun)! Loh-kun, is it a nice nickname. Lock: Sure! I like that! (Lock and Christine are laughing)  
  
Scene 3  
  
Narrator: After a year, Lock invited Christine to his room to watch a movie one night. Lock: Hey, Chris, wanna watch a scary movie? Christine: Sure!  
  
Narrator: The movie was so scary that Christine screams a lot and hugging Lock the whole time! After the movie was over, Christine was too scared to move, she was shocked. Lock: Don't be afraid, it's over. Narrator: Then Christine began to cry! Christine: Oh, Loh-kun, the movie was so scary!! Narrator: Christine cried a long time and Lock hugged her to comfort her. Scene 4 Narrator: Next day, Christine heard that her mother was dying; Christine went to her mother's room. Mom: (To Christine) it is my fault that I'm going to die. I was having affair, well, kind of. He is an armor of Khastra Emperor. Yesterday, he suddenly said that he doesn't love me anymore. Then I cried for a long time until now. Christine: Why? You already have dad! Mom: I don't know, he was very kind to me. (Giving the heart necklace) This is for you to remember me and the people you want to remember of. After your remember many people for a very long time, you'll get a great power, you'll know what that power is after you get one. Narrator: Then she died like she's sleeping. Christine: (Crying) Oh, mom, you can't die. You are my supporter. How am I going to do without you? Narrator: Then she decided to tell Lock about it and went to his room. When Christine arrived to Lock's room, she saw Lock already packed! Christine: (Shocked) Why are you packed? The school isn't over yet. Lock: Oh, hi, Chris. (Sadly) I gotta go. I got an letter about my father's death. Our family has a tradition; if father died or retired, a son must continue doing his job. I'm going back to continue his job. That's why I invited you for a movie yesterday night. Christine: (Crying again) Don't go. I thought I still have you after my mother's death, now that you are going and how am I going to do? Lock: Don't cry, actually, maybe we will meet again somewhere. You'll be a traveler for practicing your magic, right. Maybe you can visit me. (Giving the ring) if we meet again, will you marry me? Christine: (Shocked) But I'm just ten and you are fifteen! Lock: Well, I'm giving the ring to you now because I love you and I don't want to marry someone else in the future. So, will you? Christine: (Thinking and stop crying) Well, ok, I love you, too. (They both hugging)  
  
Scene 5 Narrator: Next day, Lock was gone (and Christine say good bye to him), Christine was crying all four months, and (Christine looks at her necklace) in her necklace, there are two people she wants to remember, that are her mother and Lock. Will this lovely couple meet again in the future? The End 


End file.
